Hetalia Drabbles: Sugar and Spice
by PinkSeaFox13
Summary: This is a mixture of various pairings and stories, all either very sweet and fluffy or spicy! Enjoy this culinary experience! Request a pairing here too, and I will whip up something for your taste! Honestly I just like to pair characters, and most of this is just fluff, but request one with a rating please! Drop in for a taste! And the Asian characters on the cover are just cute.
1. Drabble One: Spamano

Of course drabbles are fun, what are you talking about? (Who am I talking to? XD)

I do not own Hetalia, but let me say that History class is a lot easier after watching it.

* * *

Pairing: Spamano

Rating: T, Just for language. Bad Romano! This is just pure fluff.

AN: I JUST LOVE SPAMANO! O/O

* * *

Romano looked at the wooden door in front of him, his eyes narrowed, the scowl plain on his face. He had to be here, didn't he? He sighed and ruffled his brown hair, his eyes closed as he thought of what could be happening behind those doors. It _was _Spain's house after all. You can't help but think what sorts of things that country did while he was alone. Romano rolled his eyes as he knocked the door. It was because Spain had called him over after all. It wasn't as if he had the right to say no to his requests, the one who took care of him since he was younger. The one who insisted on him calling him "boss". Romano listened to the knocks echo behind the door, the empty sound ringing throughout that house. Romano scowled. "What the heck is taking you so long _bastardo." _With that a lit cigarette landed on his head, causing him to jump and hiss. "WHAT THE HELL!?" he screamed as he brushed his hands briskly on his head, his eyes tearing up as a burn mark appeared on his forehead.

Spain waved his hands as Belgium put up the streamers. "No no, that's all wrong! Move it more to the left!" Belgium sighed with a huff and turned around, her hands on her hips. "Why do you want this so perfect boss? Its just a birthday! We have hundreds of those, one every year! You don't need to go so overboard with it." Spain pouted, his arms crossing. "Of course I want it perfect! Its for my little Roma-chan after all." His eyes suddenly became glazed as he stared at his hands, his thoughts now distant. "Besides, its more than a birthday..." With that he shook his head, his eyes looking back up to Belgium, who still balanced dangerously on the ladder. He sighed and waved his hands. "Get off that ladder Belgium, I don't want you to fall and injure yourself. We'll just let this one pass, since its almost time anyway." Netherlands walked in, a cigarette in his mouth as he carried a bowl of punch in his arms. "Boss, where should I put this?" Spain gasped and grabbed the cigarette, throwing it out the open window. "You know that the smoke will stink up the place Netherlands, you should know better. And place that on the buffet table please, thanks." Netherlands walked off, grumbling about something like that being his last cigarette. Spain ignored him and clapped his hands at the guests. "Well then, he'll be gettin-" He was interrupted by a series of knockings from the door, and he gasped shushing everyone. "He's here! Hide!" The lights were turned off as everyone in the room dived for a hiding spot, excluding Spain. Spain straightened his tie and closed the party room door, his smile wide as he ran to the front door. He slammed it open, yelling "Welcome Romano! Why don't you come..." He stopped as he noticed Romano holding his head in his hands, his hair curl twitching slightly. His eyes widened as he ran forward to the Italian, raising his head. "Are you okay Romano?" He gasped as he saw Romano holding his forehead, tears welling in his golden eyes. "What happened?"

Romano looked up and saw Spain, his golden eyes blurring as tears welled up. "What happened my ass! A cigarette fell out of your window you bastard and hit me in the head! How else could I get a burn mark like this dammit?" Spain's mouth gaped as he thought of himself throwing that very cigarette out the window earlier. "Oh, I'm so sorry Romano! I think I threw that..." Romano scowled as he slowly stood up straight. "Its just a burn, it'll heal. Just leave me alone and tell me what you want to talk about. Why'd you call me here anyway?" Spain felt his eyes tear up as he again embraced Romano, causing the younger boy to stiffen. "I'M SO SORRY ROMANO!" Romano gasped as they both fell to the pavement. "Get off me you bastard! My ass is starting to hur-" He was interrupted as Spain looked down at the boy, his green eyes dripping tears as his hands ghosted over the burn. "I didn't mean to hurt you Romano..." Romano smirked as he pushed Spain off and sat up. "You were always the cry baby Spain. I'm not a kid anymore, I can take care of myself." Spain smiled as his eyes closed, his nose still runny. "I guess that's true, huh?" Romano sighed when Spain suddenly leaned forward and kissed the burn, causing Romano's eyes to widen. "W-what the heck?!" Spain chuckled as he got up. "I used to do that to all of your injuries when you were younger, don't you remember?" Romano sat on the pavement, his eyes on the ground as his face slowly turned red. "That didn't mean you had to kiss me you bastard!" Spain laughed and held out his hand, his lopsided smile wide on his face. "Come on Roma, let's go inside." Romano took the hand and got up, his signature scowl on as he stared at Spain. "Why did you call me here in the first place dammit, there was something I wanted to see on TV..." Spain pushed him into the party room, his smile widening as he turned on the lights. Italy, Belgium, Netherlands, Germany, and Japan jumped out from behind various chairs and tables, all shouting "SURPRISE!" Romano backed away in shock as Spain hugged him, his green eyes sparkling as he kissed him again on the cheek. "Happy Birthday Romano, and Happy 100th Anniversary of your independence!"

* * *

Ha, sorry for the bad first chapter. Please review what you want to have happening here, and I will comply. Seriously, I will! :3


	2. Drabble Two: UsUk

Second drabble, again fluffy! AGH! DROWNING IN THE FLUFF!

* * *

Pairing: England x America UsUK (I'm not afraid of Fruk too, but I decided to do this first.)

Rating: K+ Again pure fluff, but it has a more serious tone.

AN: Well, just review please and help me update faster! And this drabble refers to the twelth episode of Its A Beautiful World, when America talked about his horror competition with England. And request pairings in the reviews, and the taste you want it to be! And I must add, the hundredth reviewer or favoriter will get a chapter all for themselves. They can even add themselves in if they want to! Please review and favorite!

* * *

America looked at the package in his hands, his face paling as he swallowed. It was the latest horror movie right off the shelf, and America was way too scared to watch it alone. _Its not my fault! _he reasoned with himself as he opened the brown paper covering off of the cover, his eyes closed as his suspense for what he would see growing. _Its Eyebrows fault for doing those horror and terror tricks on me every Halloween! Yeah, that's why I'm so afraid... _America peeked one eye open and saw: a deformed girl with long hair covering half of her face staring at him, her body bent in an unnatural way. He jumped as he screamed and yelled in horror, throwing the movie across the room as he jumped behind the couch, staring at the dreaded movie across the room. "I knew it, I can't watch it alone..." he whispered to himself as he calmed down, getting up to crawl to the phone. _But Japan is with Germany and Italy... so I can't ask him. So who else? _He looked through his contact list, crossing out names one by one mentally until he was left with only one option.

England...

America sighed as he put his face into his hands. Yup, it had to be the one who raised him. The relationship between them two hadn't been the best for... certain reasons, and he hadn't talked to the older nation other then the World Meetings, and he didn't want to start now. America listed his options out in his head. He could either call England over and watch the movie with him, or he watched the movie himself... He stiffened at the thought and shook his head, beads of sweat breaking over his skin as he brought the image of that ghost girl back into his head. "Okay, calling England it is." He steeled himself and entered the English nation's number into his phone, listening to the drone of the phone ringing as he spaced out. Would he come? Will he come? What if he refuses? America felt doubt crawl into his mind. _Maybe I can watch it tomorrow when Japan is free..._ The ringing stopped abruptly as a heavily English accented voice drifted into his ear. "Hello? Who is this that I am speaking to?" America stuttered out "H-hey England, its me." _Damn, too late._

England's voice sounded surprised as it replied through the phone. "Alfred? Why are you calling me at this hour? Do you have some business for me?" America bit his lip as he steeled himself for the daunting task in front of him. "Uh, can you watch this one scary movie with me England?" The line was silent as America waited for an answer, his blue eyes closed as he wondered what sort of snarky comment the older nation would snap back.

"I'll come. Wait for me, I'll be there in ten minutes."

With that the line cut off and Alfred was left with the dial beeping into his ear. America sat there, his eyes wide as realization sunk into his mind. England had agreed without any other comments... was this true? Could this be a dream? He set the phone back down as he stared at the ceiling, his back on the wall as he hugged his knees. "So... he's coming..." He sighed and held his head in his hands. What happened between them was nearly unforgivable, but how could England be coming over for something as ridiculous as a horror movie fear? He then jumped up, his whole body stiff as he looked around the room. "What am I doing? I need to get ready for his arrival!" he scolded himself as he dashed around the room, tidying up the various messes around on the floor.

Exactly ten minutes later England stepped in front of the front door of America's house, his bushy eyebrows furrowed together as he wondered what he had just gotten himself into. "This has to be a joke right? I must be dreaming if America called me like this..." He put his hand on his forehead as memories flashed through his mind. _It was rainy, the sky pouring raindrops... no, they were tears. A gun pointed at him, his beloved one the one wielding it. He dashed forward, disarming the rifle wielder and pointing his own at his blue eyes, which were wide in surprise. He gritted his teeth as his finger trembled on the trigger before he collapsed, his head in his hands. "I can't do it..." His beloved had looked down at him, his comment piercing his heart as he sobbed. "You used to be so great..." The tears continued to pour..._

England shook his head as his flashback ended, and he gathered himself. It was just a movie watching anyway, nothing more. He rung the doorbell, his slender fingers hovering next to the small button as he looked at the door. After a couple of more ringings and minutes of waitings, he was about to turn and leave when the door opened, revealing a breathless America. "Oh, hi England! I was about to start the movie, why don't you come in?" England raised a single eyebrow, his arms crossing. "Why are you panting Alfred? I believe you were just preparing for a movie, not a marathon." America donned a crooked smile, his hand up in a thumbs up. "I was just preparing some tea for you and popcorn for me! No biggie." England sighed and walked in, his eyes scanning the house as a sigh left his lips. "You really need to gussy up the place more. Its just a messy hovel." America smiled as he closed the door. "Hey, that's not nice to say to me so early on England! Anyways, I actually cleaned the place up for you, so just stick with it!" England sighed and sat down on the couch, his legs crossed as he stared at the TV screen, where the main menu of the movie was being played, a ghost girl floating in front of the words. In England's opinion, it was just cheesy, and a poor description of real ghosts. America walked in with a tray, the only tea set he owned on it as he carried a bowl of popcorn in the other hand. "So, shall we begin?"

England sighed and waved his hand. "Carry on." America hid a frown behind his hand as he set the tray down. He could tell how awkward this was as he sat down, the farthest he could from England. "Um, right..." he muttered as he picked up the remote, pressing the play button. The ghost girl opened her mouth and rushed forward, causing the screen to go dark as the movie started. America was hugging a pillow, his face pressed on the back as he stared at the screen with wide azure eyes. England rolled his eyes. How could Alfred have such a fascination on such idiotic stuff? The pure thought of him made him snort as he stared at the screen as it opened.

As the movie progressed, it was obvious that the movie was poorly made, the effects done halfway and lighting too bright most of the time, revealing much of the set behind the scary effects. England thought it would have been obvious to Alfred how the movie was just another hoax, but the nation was transfixed much of the movie, his face paling as the climax neared. England crinkled his nose in distaste as they continued to insult ghosts. "Alfred, how do you watch this stuff? Its horrible, as if made by a bloody git." America shushed him, causing him to gape. "Shut up England, the climax is here!" The main protagonist was walking through a school hallway, his apparent "ghost exorcising cross" in his hand. That was when the girl ghost popped out from the ceiling (England could see the strings suspending the actress) and jumped on the hero, causing him to fall. England was about to comment on how stupid that just was when America wailed in terror. "OH MY GOD THE HERO IS GOING TO BE KILLED!" With that he hugged England, burying his face into the front of his shirt. England was going to pull him off when a memory again flashed through his mind.

_It was a stormy night in England, the rain pounding on the ceiling of England's house. He was in the living room, sitting on the couch reading a nice book with a warm cup of tea next to him. He winced as thunder boomed outside, causing the house to shake. England put down his tea to see a small frame in the entrance of the room. He frowned. "America, what are you doing up so late? You should get to sleep." The small boy rubbed his blue eyes before staring at him, his eyes large. "I can't go to sleep England, the thunder is scaring me..." England sighed when another bout of lighting and thunder struck the sky. America squealed and jumped into England's arms, burying his face into his shirt. "AH! BIG BROTHER!" England's eyes widened as the small boy clung to him, his body trembling as the thunder rumbled softer until disappearing. England's eyebrows were raised as he stared at the boy, his mouth slowly raising into a smile as he hugged the boy, his long arms wrapping around him. "Its okay, I'm here..." He didn't even realize that America had called him brother._

England looked down at the man clinging to him, but instead of seeing that man, he saw the small boy who clung to him so long ago. He sighed as his arms wrapped around him. "Don't worry Alfred, I'm here. Its not real, its just a movie." Alfred looked up at England, who was smiling gently at him. America smiled back, his face turning red as he realized what he was doing. "Ah, I'm sorry England! I didn't mean to hug you like that!" England shook his head, the smile still on his face. "Don't worry, its nothing." America slowly got up, not helping but noticing how skinny England had gotten lately, his body not unlike a female's. "Are you okay? I think I might have crushed you a bit too hard." England felt the bruises on his skin as he got up too. "Its okay, I'm used to it." America sat down closer to England, his hand holding the others. "Is it okay if I hold your hand?" England rolled his eyes. "America, you need to grow up." but did not refuse. America smiled and started to watch the movie again, that warm hand in his own. He didn't get frightened again throughout the whole movie.

* * *

Ah, second chapter finally done! I know it isn't really all that couply, but I will write a more romantic one later. Next chapter is a GerIta request! Watch for the sugar!


	3. Drabble Three: GerIta

Third chapter for this drabble collection. Thanks for the reviews you guys! This one will be for Otaku-Jewel, thanks for that request and review!

* * *

Pairing: GerIta

Rating: K+ A Sugary one, as requested.

AN: I never mentioned this, but this is my first Hetalia Fanfiction story. Well, this one will be another fluffy!

*= Doitsu is Japanese for Germany.

* * *

Germany stared at the figure in his bed, his arms crossed as he tapped his well polished military boot on the wooden floor. "Italy, wake up." The Italian snored on, his face blissful as he dreamed of... something, probably having to do with either woman or pasta. Germany sighed as he slicked back his hair again, his sharp blue eyes narrowing as he thought of someway to wake this nation up. He thought for a while before coming up with a plan. He leaned closer to the sleeping Italian, whispering "Hey Italy, should I show you the new rifle I received from Switzerland a while ago? Its a great shooter too." Italy jumped up, his hair flying as he pounced out of bed, whole body stiff. "Out of bed sir! Please don't kill me sir!" Germany gaped at the shorter amount of time it took for that threat to take on the nation. "Oh, Italy, you're awake. We need to begin training right away." Italy pouted, his tongue sticking out as he whined. "Why do we need to train on a weekend Doitsu?* We should go and take a break~! Veee, in Italy, we take breaks every weekend!"

Germany groaned. He knew he would have gotten this type of back talk from Italy. Japan was already up and ready out in the field. Why couldn't Italy be the same way? "Italy, we cannot afford a break in the middle of a war. Besides, don't you want to say hello to Japan?" he answered back in a gruff voice, his face emotionless as he stared down at the smaller nation. Italy was rubbing sleep out of his eyes, the initial shock wearing out of his system. "But Doitsu, I stayed up late last night to make you something! Don't you feel bad for me? I really wanted to show you!" Italy griped like this at a fast pace, his hands waving to emphasize his point. Germany gritted his teeth before finally snapping after about five minutes of this. "ITALY WOULD YOU SHUT UP?! I HATE YOU AND YOUR WHINY WAYS! CAN'T YOU LISTEN FOR ONCE!?"

Italy stopped, his eyes widening in surprise. Italy whimpered. "Germany?" Tears were gathering in his eyes as he backed away through the door. "I'm sorry Germany, I knew you hate me. I'M SORRY!" Italy wailed as he ran down the hallway, his fists rubbing at his tears. Germany stood there as he realized what he had just done. "Oh god, what did I just do?" he muttered to himself as he ran down after Italy, his boots clomping on the floor as he looked for the nation. "Italy! I didn't mean it! Where are you?" He ran, slamming open doors to look for the hurt country. "Where are you Italy? You don't need to do training today! I'm sorry!"

Italy was in the office, the small package in his hands as tears ran down his face. _I just wanted him to see it, that's all... _Italy thought to himself as tear drops stained the paper wrapping the small rectangular package. "Italy! I didn't mean it!" Italy's head popped up as he heard the deep voice of Germany drift through the door. "Germany?" he whispered, getting up. "You don't need to do training today! I'm sorry!" Italy's eyes opened in surprise at the last sentence, his hands wiping his tears. "Germany!" Italy called, running around the desk. The doors slammed open, a panting Germany standing in the doorway. "Italy!" Italy ran into Germany's arms, his tears again starting to run again as he looked up into Germany's blue eyes. "I'm so sorry about complaining! I won't do it again! I'll run ten laps, no twenty! Just please don't hate me!"

Germany's sigh of relief was prominent as his arms wrapped around the smaller nation. "Its okay Italy, I don't actually hate you. I didn't mean any of that." Italy looked up, his golden eyes once again open as he looked up into Germany's icy blue. "You promise? Cross your heart?" Germany sighed, nodding. "Yes, I promise. Now, what is it that you wanted to show me?" Italy looked at the package in his hands before shoving into Germany's chest. "Here! Just take it!" Germany looked at the tear-stained package before slowly opening it, guilt once again stabbing through him. What was unwrapped... was a small album. "I worked on it really hard. I hope you like it Doitsu!" Italy chirped as he wiped his tears away. Germany opened the cover, and what he saw on the first page made his heart warm as he smiled. It was of him, Japan, and Italy eating pasta in Italy's house. Germany was wiping sauce off of Italy while Japan was attempting to eat the pasta with chopsticks. It was taken within the first week they had met together.

"I-Italy, I don't know what to say..." Germany stammered as he flipped through the pages, each page revealing another picture of the three of them. There was Japan's trip to Italy, and the day they had wished upon that falling star together... Germany could feel something in his eye. He wiped it away in horror, his face red as he realized what it was. Italy giggled. "That was a tear, wasn't it Doitsu?" Germany felt his face get redder. "N-no i-it wasn't, it was something in my eye! Yes!" he stuttered back, his hand covering his face. Italy giggled again before standing on the tip of his toe, leaning forward to kiss Germany on the cheek. Germany stiffened, his face crimson, a gloved hand on the spot Italy had kissed. "I-Italy! What was that for?" Italy hugged him, his arms tight. "I love you Germany, thanks for being there for me, and not hating me." Germany stood there a bit before eventually wrapping his own arms around Italy. "Its okay Italy, I love you too."

* * *

Wow, that was my first GerIta. Hoped you like it! I love Germany in this one, he's so sweet! Next is a requested NiChu, or Japan x China. Wait for the next drabble!


End file.
